The Little Things
by DaughterofHades16
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett finds himself in the body of a man five inches tall. DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP.
1. The Leap In

_Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished._

_He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better._

_His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so, Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home.

* * *

_

Dr. Samuel Beckett blinked out the brilliant blue light that occurred after each leap. He'd gotten used to leaping into strange places. What he wasn't used to was dangling in the air, far from the ground, being held up by only the grasp of a man.

Naturally, Sam screamed.

"Quiet!" the man hissed in a strong British accent. "How many times to I have to tell you? Those beans could hear you." The man pulled Sam up.

Sam found himself standing on a wooden surface. Looking around, he didn't recognize anything to be of normal size. He walked forward.

"Where am I?" he asked the man.

"You alright, Pin?" he asked. "I knew your first time out would be a doozy, but I never expected this. This job certainly keeps you on your toes."

Sam looked to his right. There was a very, very large mirror where the wall should've been. Sam's focus fell to his own reflection. He had red hair, like the other man. He wore a baggy shirt that seemed to be made from a sock. His pants were made out of a beige cloth that felt like burlap.

In the background, it looked like a bedroom. Sam spun around. It was indeed a bedroom. But it was immense, fit for a giant. Sam came to a conclusion. Either he'd leaped into Jack and the Beanstalk, or…he'd leaped into a tiny person.

Sam turned to once again face his reflection.

"Oh, boy."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the waiting room…_

It was the job of Dr. Verbeena Beeks, as the team's psychiatrist, to win the trust over the Leapee and get some basic information at the very least.

She entered the waiting room and readied her pen and clipboard for notes. As the door closed, it appeared that she was alone in the waiting room. She looked around, but the room seemed empty except for the desk and chairs that made up the center of the room. Dr. Beeks pressed a communication button on the wall.

"Beeks to Gushie. Are you sure that Dr. Sam has leapt?" She said into the speaker.

"Yes, we're sure. The new Leapee should be in there somewhere." Gushie's voice echoed in the small room.

Feeling ridiculous, Dr. Beeks set her clipboard down and knelt down to look under the desk. She yelped when she saw a tiny creature cowering under a chair. It, in turn, screamed and bolted in the opposite direction.

Still in shock, the psychiatrist grabbed her clipboard and stood. She jumped over the table and slammed her clipboard in front of the tiny creature. Before it could stop itself, it ran onto it. Dr. Beeks lifted the clipboard before it could get away.

Dr. Beeks stared in awe at the small man on her clipboard backed away to the edge of it in fear.

"Please don't squish me!" he begged. "Spare me!"

"Why would you think I would squish you?" Dr. Beeks asked in a soothing (and hopefully calming) tone of voice.

The little man seemed shocked that she would ask that question. "Well," he said, like it was obvious, "you're a bean. Beans squish borrowers if one of us is seen."

Dr. Beeks sat down, trying to keep the Leapee from going into cardiac arrest.

"So, you're a borrower?" She asked, trying to get the information out of him.

"Yes. Now, where am I? Am I dead? I must be. There's no way I survived that fall."

"No." Dr. Beeks assured. "You're not dead, but you're far from home. But we can get you back. All we need is information." She set the clipboard down and let the tiny man step onto the desk. She clicked her pen and began taking notes as quickly as the man said the information.


	2. Why the hell?

**SOO SORRY IT'S LATE, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER STORIES AT THE SAME TIME DX**

Sam touched his forehead with his fingers. He told the man that he had a headache(which was true). The man nodded.

"Absolutely, son. That's enough borrowing for today." He said, leading Sam to the opposite end of the dresser they were standing on. The man leapt off the edge, landing on a cushioned chair. Sam followed him. From there it was a short jump to the floor.

Behind the dresser was a hole in the wall. Sam followed the man who, evidently, was his father, into the hole and up a ladder made of staples. A few feet up, they stepped onto a platform. A woman was working in a makeshift kitchen.

In fact, everything was makeshift. Everything was made out of something else. It gave Sam a new perspective.

Sam's host's father motioned for him to sit. Sam sat on a chair made out of a matchbox.

"So, how did the borrowing go?" the woman asked.

"The what?" Sam asked.

Ignoring 'Sam', his host's father answered, "Oh, good. Pin here almost fell off the dresser, but otherwise, pretty good."

"'Fell off the dresser?'" The woman dropped what she was doing and rushed over to Sam, examining him from head to toe. "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, mother," he guessed. She walked away from him.

"Well, good."

Sam heard his friend, Al's voice outside, calling Sam's name. He sighed.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk. Get some fresh air." he said, making an excuse.

"Alright, Pin. Be back soon. Supper'll be ready in a few minutes." Sam nodded and descended the staple-ladder.

He emerged from behind the dresser. He looked (way) up at Al.

Al wore a bright red suit with a dark purple tie. He had a cigar in his mouth and was fiddling the handlink, his only communication with Ziggy.

"Come on, Sam. I know you're in here!" he said around his cigar.

"Al!" Sam whispered fiercely.

Al looked around. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Down here!"

Al finally turned in the right direction, looking down at Sam. He came down to one knee.

"Whoa, Sam! What the hell happened?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to tell me?" Sam said.

"Oh! Yeah." Al sat down. Even then, he towered over Sam.

Al pushed a few buttons on the handlink. "Uh…your name is Pin Wall-Painting, you're five and a quarter inches tall, you live in the walls and under the floor of the Pruitt's house in England. The mother and the father have two children: a teenage boy, about thirteen, and a teenage daughter, about fifteen."

"Yeah, yeah, and I have a mother and a father. Now tell me, why the HELL am I FIVE INCHES TALL?"

"Uh, well…" Al pushed more buttons, whacking the handlink once or twice. "Well, you're a borrower." He said, like it explained everything.

Sam said nothing for a moment. "And…what's a borrower?" he asked.

Al narrowed his eyes, reading the information. "Umm…. Someone who borrows things they need from people. They have nothing of their own, and that's why they do that."

"O…kay?" Sam said. "So, why am I here, then?"

"Well, in the original history, you get caught on your first time out borrowing on your own by the teenage boy. His name's Jack." Al pressed a few more buttons on the handlink. "uh, Ziggy found his journal for English class, where he wrote about a borrower named Pin."

"So? It's a stupid school assignment."

"Well, he writes about hunting him down and poisoning 'it' the next time he sees 'it'," he said, making air quotes whenever he said 'it'.

Sam's eyes widened. "That seems a little violent for thirteen."

Al shrugged. "He thinks you're vermin. In his mind, poisoning you would be right."

"So I'm here to save this family?"

"I guess so, that's what Ziggy says at least."

Sam sighed. "Alright. Get back to me on that."

"You got it Sam. I'm going back, see if I can make this program Gushie found work." A door opened out of nowhere that seemed to lead to plain whiteness. "See ya in a bit, Sam." He stood and exited through that door which closed behind him.

Sam, now alone, headed back to his host's home.


End file.
